This invention relates to hydration systems, particularly passive hydration bladder type systems that find use in cycling and other out-door activity such as hiking, skiing or hunting.
Numerous hydration systems have been conceived in effort to effectively and conveniently quench the thirst of cyclist and other athletes or hobbyist who need to pack or carry along a personal water supply. Many have chosen to abandon the trusty water bottle mounted in a cages attached to a bicycle frame or carried in a hip pack in favor of using a hydration pouch.
A popular class of hydration pouch products set a pouch in a backpack, whereby access to the liquid contents of the pouch are made available by a hose running from the base of the pouch to the mouth of a user. A bite valve is usually included at the end of the hose so the user can obtain refreshment without involving his or her hands. Examples of such system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,097; 4,948,023; 5,085,349; 5,060,833; 5,282,557; 5,427,290; 5,727,714; 5,722,573; 5,806,726; 5,864,880; 5,911,406; 5,941,640; 5,975,387; 6,032,831 and 6,039,305.
Hydration pouches have gained acceptance for reason of the large volume of drinking fluid they may containxe2x80x94as compared to a standard, or even oversized cycling water bottle. Of equal importance, however, is the manner in which hydration pouches carry the drinking fluid. Its flexible nature allows the load carried on the user""s back to conform in shape and also for the pouch to collapse as the liquid volume is drained from it. Both these feature contribute to the comfort of its use.
In contrast, water bottles as used in cycling are substantially rigid. They may be compressed to squeeze out their contents, however, they return to shape. Most often, such bottles are generally cylindrical, as is convenient for their receipt within a common water bottle cage.
A hydration system with some features in common with those of the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,087 to Wery, et al. Here, a preasureizeable water bottle connected to a hose with a bite valve is disclosed. At the end of the hose opposite the bite valve, a quick-connect/disconnect coupling is provided. When disengaged, the portion remaining with the water bottle, which includes a check valve or shut-off valve prevents the escape of fluid and pressurized gas there from.
The system in the Wery, et al. patent requires charging of a water bottle with pressurized gas in order to force fluid from an elevation below the bite valve to the mouth of the user. The valve combination disclosed facilitates trading out one spent bottle for another for providing continued refreshment to the user.
A primary distinction between the Wery, et al. system and that of the present invention is that the present invention employs a flexible hydration pouch. It eschews the rigidity of the water bottle (which is made even more so in the device in the referenced patent due to the presence of pressurized gas therein) in favor of the compliant advantages offered by a xe2x80x9cCamel Bakxe2x80x9d type device.
While certain of such hydration pouch devices include removable hoses, none known of include a detachable hose with a check valve set to maintain the contents of the pouch upon removal of the hose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,726 to Ho merely discloses a hydration pouch with a hose that is attached (or may be removed) by way of a threaded coupling to the bag. Such a system does not allow for the advantages of the present invention as summarized below.
The present invention comprises a flexible hydration pouch, a hose or line attached thereto including a valve for actuation by a user to access fluid and a coupling member attaching the hose to the pouch, wherein the coupling member includes a shutoff or check valve holding fluid within the pouch when the hose is disconnected. Another valve may also be provided to hold fluid in the hose when portions of the coupling are disengaged. A portion of the coupling may be provided integrally with the pouch. Alternately, the coupling may be provided in-line with the hose.
Such a system offers is the ability to decouple a hose from a hydration bladder and leave it engaged with a backpack as typically used in connection with hydration pouches. The decoupled hydration pouch then may be refilled, chilled or otherwise attended to. Filling of the bag is feasible in view of the shutoff valve provided to maintain the contents of the pouch without the closure typically offered by a hose with a bite valve. Especially in connection with the ability to easily connect a heated or refrigerated pouch with a hose set in a pack, it is preferred to use a hydration pouch that integrally includes a thermal medium. In addition, the coupling/check-valve combination disclosed offers a potential for certain modularity. It allows a user to purchase only one hose and bite valve for use with any number of hydration pouches that may vary is size or featuresxe2x80x94such as integral cooling medium.
While any of these advantages are possible, it may be the case that only some or even none of them are made use of in connection with the present invention. Furthermore, those with skill in the art may appreciate other advantages not expressly mentioned herein.
Whatever the case, the present invention includes systems comprising any of these features described herein. Methodology described in association with the devices disclosed also forms part of the invention. The invention further comprises such hardware and methodology as may be used in connection with that described which is incorporated by reference.